1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus and a method of controlling the photographing apparatus during continuous shooting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some photographing apparatuses have a high speed continuous shooting function. The high speed continuous shooting function makes it possible for a photographer to increase the probability of obtaining a better photograph particularly when the subject is moving.
However, the high speed continuous shooting function, may consume a lot of memory to store all the captured images, and may rapidly consume the battery power of the photographing apparatus. Furthermore, it may be inconvenient for the photographer to examine all the images captured during the high speed continuous shooting to find a good photograph.
Thus, the photographer may become frustrated with the current high speed continuous shooting function provided by photographing apparatuses.